It's just me in the wreckage of the world
by Akemipie
Summary: Fluttershy makes her way through the aftermath of the final battle for Equestria. An unfinished story idea that I thought I would publish so people could see what I think about late at night after an exhausting day.


The blood dripped slowly, the noise a constant drip in the back of her mind. The field stretched before her, corpses of ponies she had once known, had once loved, littered every inch of ground not already occupied by the corpse of a changling. The remnants of unicorn magic drifted toward the sky like a twisted rainbow smoke, spiraling up from their many broken horns. The entire field seemed covered in a kind of haze.

Fluttershy stared out over it all, tears streaming down her face. Her knees shook, and she fell to a kneel into the running blood. The field blurred with her vision, and she held her hooves to her face. How could this have happened, and why hadn't any of it happened to her. She wiped one eye, and spotted a lavender pegasi lying broken on the ground not to far away. Her wings were twisted together, the fragile bird-like bones twisted in a grotesque way, and splintering in all directions. The feathers left behind hung loosely, most probably lost across the battlefield. Fluttershy winced, her own wings folding in close to her thin body.

Her tears hadn't stopped, but after crying for so long, they were starting to slow. She felt so weak. Her energy seemed to have been sapped from her body. She didn't want to move, but she had to find them. She knew that they lay here somewhere; she felt it. Mustering up her courage, she stood and began to walk slowly down the easy incline. Her walk was slowed tremendously as she tried to avoid everything in her path. However, as hard as she tried, she couldn't avoid everything. Once, her hoof hit a metal helmet, the blue mane of an unknown pony sticking through small slits. But the helmet was empty, and rolled away from her, clanging into a few other pieces of the scattered armor. Fluttershy jumped and stood still for what felt like an eternity. Any noise was so loud in the immense quiet. She didn't want to fly though. There was still a chance that some of the raw magic shot off by unicorns and changlings alike were still floating around invisible in the air above.

The sun started to sink, it's red and orange rays dying the bodies an even richer color, causing bile to rise in her throat. Try as she might, she couldn't hold it back, and her back arched as she released her stomach onto the already stained ground. The smell of acid joined that of rotting flesh, and as she wiped a hoof across her mouth, she felt it rising again. She quickly hurried away, now searching more frantically.

She came to a tall brass pole, the Equestrian flag ripped and torn to shreds still weakly waving overhead. The pole was stuck into the ground beside a young grey colt. Fluttershy felt the lump in her throat and the urge to cry, but she had long since run out of tears. The colt probably hadn't even finished school yet, and had no cutiemark to show. Fluttershy continued on.

None of the ponies that were identifiable were ponies that she knew, and each time she turned somepony over she let out a sigh of relief. Nearing the center, ponies were piled atop each other creating a mound of bodies. This seemed to be where it all had ended. The blood seemed fresher, trickling slowly across limbs. She didn't want to search it. She didn't. She bit her lip, wanting to scream in frustration. Then she spotted a gleam from not too far away. It was an almost empty patch of ground, with a small area of built up dirt.

Fluttershy crept slowly closer, and peered into the shallow canal. She gasped, and leaped backwards. Her breath came faster, and she slammed her eyes closed. When her breathing showed no signs of slowing, she peeked over again on shaky hooves. The indentation of dirt was a crash sight. THE crash sight...of Rainbow Dash. The blue pegasi sported more then a few bruises and scrapes. Her left hind leg had a deep cut, her coat hardened around it. One of her wings looked as if it had been burned completely through. All that seemed to be left was bone with small clumps of flesh hanging loosely from it. She must have hit one of the balls of raw magic in the air. She must have crashed to the ground, her head now at an odd angle. It was turned around, her neck stretched out as well so the skin looked taut, muscles bulging slightly underneath. Her eyes bulged, a stone sticking partially into her eye. Her rainbow mane was now died red and brown, the various other colors darkened and dull.

Fluttershy gulped. Now that she found her, what could she do with her? But didn't he tell her that she could-? She held her breath, and curled up next to her mangled friend. Wrapping a wing around her, she tried to picture her as she had been back in Ponyville: Bright-eyed and always ready for something, her rainbow mane flowing behind her in the wind. She was always so confident, ready for any task. At least until a few months ago. Fluttershy opened her eyes and leaned forward. She kissed Rainbow on the forehead, lingering, unsure of herself.

A dim light started to glow where her lips met the dying skin. It tingled, and Fluttershy leaned back again. The light grew a tinge of red and slowed over the dead pony, glowing more at the tips of her wings. Fluttershy gasped. The light began to gather itself at the pony's center, at her heart. It glowed even brighter, lighting up the space around them. Then it slowly extracted itself, forming briefly into a red lightening bolt before disappearing in a white puff.

Fluttershy blinked, adjusting to the darkened light again. What was that? She was confused, but somehow comforted. She got up and started off again, leaving behind the pile of earth that hid her friend. One down, four to go.

* * *

This is an idea I started really late one night, but never finished it. I'm really not sure how good it is as I never went through it again to edit, but I hope you enjoy where my mind goes after a really long day.

I think my idea was that there was this huge war between Equestria and Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra teamed up. The reason that Fluttershy had stayed alive was because Discord knew they had no chance of winning because this was set in the time after they lost the Elements of Harmony but before they got their rainbow powers. Something was supposed to happen to the alicorns, but I hadn't come up with what yet. Anyway, Discord stole Fluttershy away, and Equestrian fell into war. Rainbow Dash was drafted basically into the military, which is why she wasn't so confident and such anymore. I'm not sure what happened to the rest of the mane 6, but I think they were all going to be dead as well (maybe). Fluttershy had been granted this power by Discord (the light thing) that did something (can't remember what). My original concept was that Discord had granted Fluttershy immortality, but I'm not sure if I was going with that or not.

It was just a "fun" little thing I started working on, and one of the few that I didn't end up deleting. So here is a little thing I can post before having no internet in my house for awhile. Maybe I'll post something else as well soon before it happens!

Also, the title for this is a little switch I made to the lyrics of the song "Remember Me" from Adventure Time. (BTW I don't watch the show, but I do like the song)


End file.
